If I had You
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: Elijah gets to Elena before Stefan and Damon do and he takes her so they can draw Klaus out and kill him. But what if Elijah developped feelings for Elena? What if one kiss and story changed the way Elena would feel about Stefan forever? Complete.
1. The Doppelganger

Hey Everyone. So this is my first ElijahxElena fanfic. I wrote this because when Elijah died on TVD in the Dinner Party, I started crying and my parents were like WTH? So I decided to keep him alive by writing a story! And this couple seems amazing to me! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the characters and ect.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Doppelganger

Elijah smirked to himself as the old wooden door opened with a large creak. He was ecstatic to meet this human Petrova doppelganger that Rose and Trevor has raved about after their kidnapping. Poor Trevor didn't know what Elijah had in store for him though.

Elijah started down the hallway after he sniffed Rose's vanilla scent out. He looked at the old broken paintings that sat on the walls. The walls were a bland white color and this house what the definition of death.

He came to a halt when he saw Rose's slim figure standing there. A smile appeared on his face when he moved beside her and saw her.

The doppelganger.

Right there.

For his taking.

"Good afternoon, Rosemarie." Elijah whispered in Rose's ear. She shivered. He was deadly.

"Elijah. How good to see you." Rose said, her voice was cautious. As was her stance and Trevor's following eyes. Elijah only laughed at them. They should be pitied for there lack of knowledge.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Elijah chuckled as he made his way over to the human girl. She looked exactly like Katerina.

"Katerina." He whispered as he neared her. Fear flooded off her and Elijah could practically smell it.

"E-Elijah?" She whimpered as he came closer. He nodded slightly but he was distracted by her wonderful scent. It was a mixture of…chamomile and cucumber…how…intriguing.

"Yes, my dear. I am Elijah. I am you're worst nightmare." He grinned, putting his lips right to her neck.

But instead of a large, malicious, hungry bite…

He sniffed her.

Taking in the heavy human scent that waved around her. He then pulled back and stared into her eyes. Her deep, chocolate, mesmerizing eyes. That complemented her Bulgarian features. Hair like silk floated down her arched back. She was even prettier than Katerina herself.

"Just like Katerina." Elijah mumbled. Rose nodded, Trevor laughed nervously and Elena squirmed. But soon Elijah's hand stopped her and grabbed her and then threw her over his shoulder.

"I'll be taking her with me. Thank you for you're time, Rosemarie. And Trevor…" Elijah set Elena down for a moment, letting Rose hold her, as he made his way over to a shaking Trevor.

"Yes, Elijah?" Trevor's voice was shaking just like his body.

"Don't ever cross me again. Not even for Katerina. She used you, and for that, for you being a weak, love sick vampire…you shall not continue."

His head then fell to the ground.

"Ahh! No!" Rose's scream pierced all around them, hurting Elena's ears and making Elijah smiled.

"Now give me the girl, and I'll leave you alone." Elijah said as he started his way up the stairs.

"No."

The simple word that Rose said made Elena gasp and Elijah cock his head to the side. Now, he was furious.

"I'm very patient man, Rosemarie. But, as all people, I have my limits. Let the girl go and let me take her."

"No."

Elijah chuckled, "Do you want to see Trevor again? I can make that so. Give me the gi-"

"I have a name you know." Elena's voice whispered as Elijah came right close to her.

"And what's that?"

"Elena…Elena Gilbert." She choked.

"Pretty," Elijah rolled his eyes, "Now, Elena, sweetheart, you wouldn't want to see two vampires die in one day, would you?"

She shook her head.

"Then it's settled. Come along, Miss Gilbert." Elijah said extending his hand to her but she only stood there.

"Alright, little miss feisty." Elijah smiled throwing the human over his shoulder once again.

"Rose! Get Damon and Stefan! Tell them I love them! Tell them that-"

Elijah clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Much better," Elijah muttered to himself as the two of them left the house and neared Elijah's black tinted convertible.

* * *

"Here we go." Elijah said. He had been trying for one full hour to try and get her in the car. Stubborn girl. She struggled but he strapped her in so tight, that if she moved, she'd probably run out of air supply.

Elijah smiled at his work and stepped into the driver's seat. He put his keys in the ignition, waved to a gaping Rose that stood on the porch and started down the road.

"What do you want with me? Are you going to sacrifice me already?"

"Silly girl, I have no intend on killing you. Unless you piss me off." Elijah chuckled and Elena tried to hide her giggle.

The rest of the drive was silent. Very awkward silence, but Elijah enjoyed every second of being next to the doppelganger. She was gorgeous and she seemed nicer that Katerina.

Katerina…

The girl who put us all in this mess, Elijah thought to himself.

To hell with her.

Elijah looked at Elena who was fast asleep by now. She probably hadn't slept since that man kidnapped her and Trevor then took it from there.

Elijah smiled.

She was cute when she slept.

He laughed, "I wonder what you dream about, little human. Maybe that's my nickname for you. Little human. Like it?"

She snored.

"I'll take that as a yes. You have good taste. Unlike that Katerina. Or are you dating both brothers too? Since you told Rosemarie to tell them you love them both, I was just curious."

She tilted her head up, but still snored.

"I will take that as a no."

She smiled in her sleep, "I love you, Stefan. Don't let Katherine…hurt me…"

Elijah frowned, "Does Katerina love you're Stefan too?"

Elena frowned in her sleep, "Klaus! No…"

Elijah laughed, "You're cute when you mumble, little human. I hope you won't try to run away on me. Because I have lots of stories about Stefan, Katerina and Damonthat I would love to share with you."

"Decode" by Paramore came on the radio and Elijah turned it down. He didn't want to wake little Elena Gilbert.

"How did we get here? When I used to know you so well…" Elijah sung quietly and a smile appeared on little human's face.

"Thank you, Elijah. For saving me from Klaus. I knew you would." Elena whispered and then she made her lips pucker.

He laughed, "Teenagers and their random dreams."

Yes, this girl was nothing like Katerina.

And Elijah liked that.

* * *

So tell me what you guys think of the first chapter. Like? Love? HATE? I hope not.

Questions, reviews, comments, suggestions, criticism or questions? Tell me, I'm happy to answer. I also will put up my favorite review, comment…so on…on each chapter and maybe you'll get it dedicate to you! : )

Also, three questions I want you guys to tell me.

1) Later in the book should Elena and Elijah kiss?

2) Who's team Damon and Stefan? And why?

3) Who's read the last TVD Return Trilogy book Midnight? Tell me you're thoughts on it! I love PMing!

Love


	2. Silly Girl

Okay, so I haven't gotten lots of reviews yet, but I feel that if I keep on writing, I will. So I hope everyone loves the second chapter of If I Had You.

I'm also dedicating this chapter to Muggle-Born Gleek cause she was my first reviewer! Thank you sooo much for the sweet review! And yes…Stefan is blah! And the kiss will happen later. Unless Elena pisses Elijah off ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD and so on…

* * *

Chapter 2 - Silly Girl

Elena soon awoke in a bed that had so many tassels and drapes, it was hard to see. She smiled. It was so comfy. It must cost a lot.

"Oh, it did."

Elena bolted to sit up and looked at the white leather couch that sat in the corner. There sat a very glorious looking Elijah. With the suit, the side part, the swagger…

Hot.

Elena went scarlet red when Elijah started to smile. Had he heard her thinking of his looks? His amazing, bold good looks…

_Elena!_

"Where are we, Elijah?" Elena said. The name sounded sweet as it rolled off her lips.

"If I tell you, you must tell me something about yourself, little human." Elijah chuckled. Elena gulped, what did Elijah want to know about _her_?

"Couldn't you just compel me to tell you?"

"Why don't I give you a fair shot first?"

She frowned, "Fine. You first."

"Are you negotiating with me? How disrespectful…I tsk at you for that." Elijah smirked.

"Well? Deal or no deal?" Elena asked, her voice a bit groggy sounding. Probably from being tired.

"No deal. When you're ready to tell, I'll be in the shower." Elijah laughed as he got out of the chair, took a towel and made his way to the bathroom.

Elena shook her head, "Vampires," she muttered. She then got out of the comfy bed and made her way through a set of doors. She then entered a grand kitchen. Maybe it was bigger than her house.

She heard the shower turn on and she smiled. I wonder if he's got muscles? Elena thought to herself.

Maybe one day, she'll find out.

* * *

Elijah smiled as the hot water ran down his hair and onto his chest. Showers always helped him think. And right now, he needed to think. Think hard.

What was he going to do about Klaus? He didn't have the dagger with him. But he knew that Katerina had connections to the man that did. Maybe he would have to make a trip to Mystic Falls to get it. Because he needed to kill Klaus. It was his only shot at being alive and being happy.

But he did not want to sacrifice his little human.

Maybe he could keep her alive and kill Klaus.

He would like that.

* * *

After shampooing his hair and conditioning, (Since you know, he had lovely hair!) he stepped out of the steaming hot shower and ran into something.

Little human.

He chuckled when he saw her face reddening, "No need to be embarrassed, little human. I am very gorgeous. Just like you, my dear."

She only got redder. And he liked making her do that.

"Well, we have a long day of traveling so you should take a shower and get the clothes I have gotten for you. Then, I will take you out for a human breakfast."

She beamed, "Thank god. I'm starved."

He nodded, "Now, I have to brush my teeth and hair. Do you mind if I stay in here well you shower?"

Elena turned her back so she could bite her lip in excitement, "That's fine." She said. Her voice calm and collected, even though on the inside, she kept thinking of his muscles. After all, all he was wearing was a towel!

Elena stepped in the shower and closed the curtain. She threw off her shirt and jeans and they landed on the floor.

Oh god.

She didn't want Elijah seeing her bra or underwear!

Damn it! Elena thought.

Elena hesitantly threw her bra and underwear off along with her socks. Then she heard a laugh. Damn you, Elijah.

She then touched her neck to take the vervain necklace off, but realized she'd left it at the old house. This was not her day.

"Nice bra. I love polka dots, little human." Elijah's smooth, calm voice said through the other side of the curtain. She blushed.

She really missed Stefan and Damon now.

Damon always had witty comments and then Stefan would go all: "Now, Damon. Is that how father taught us?" And Damon would say: "Well father was an idiot. Unless you're kiss-ass Stefan, right Elena?" Then, Elena would giggle, Stefan would frown and Damon would yell: "Score! Team Damon!"

She missed them.

She also missed Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Tyler, Caroline and she even missed Katherine a little bit. She missed Mystic Falls.

"Don't think so hard about it."

Elijah's voice interrupted Elena's train of thought. She then opened the curtain a small bit to see Elijah with another suit on. He looked amazing. As usual.

"Don't read my thoughts please." Elena said, her voice was on edge. And Elijah frowned and went back to flossing.

Elena washed he hair and shaved her legs. She opened the curtain to see Elijah still standing there.

Playing with his hair.

"Um, I need to get out and get dressed."

Elijah didn't move.

"Can you leave for awhile?"

"Oh, I excuse myself, Elena! I forgot completely. I mean…never mind." Elijah fumbled with the doorknob as he left. Weird.

* * *

Elena was soon dressed in a red tee, skinny jeans, black ankle boots with heels and a blue lululemon sweater. She brushed her hair and tied it in a high pony, then brushed her teeth. She smiled at the beautiful girl in the mirror.

Elena came out of the bathroom and smiled at Elijah who was sitting in the armchair of their room.

"So, where are you taking me? Back to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked hopefully to only receive a shake of Elijah's head.

"Nope. By the by, we're in Richmond right now. We'll be heading to Georgia next. And then we'll go from there after awhile. Now where shall I take you for breakfast, little human?"

She gaped.

"That's not okay with me, Elijah. I need to go back. What will Jenna think if I don't return? You're going to drive Bonnie and Stefan and Damon-"

"Stop talking. Listen, I know you're worried. But we have to draw Klaus out before I can let you go. Don't be worried, I'll keep you safe."

"But I-"

A finger pressed on her lips.

"Please, Elena. Do this for me. I am keeping tabs on everyone in town right now. I have a vampire friend guarding each one of those people you were thinking of earlier. It's alright."

She nodded slightly.

"Now, more important things."

She tilted her head to the side in wonder.

"Breakfast. Where shall we go, miss Elena?"

"White spot?" Elena asked with a bold bright smirl on her face.. He smiled.

"Okay, let's head out then." Elijah laughed. How much more fun could she be?

* * *

Elijah and Elena must have looked like a very cute couple because they heard: "Aww, look at them!" or "Oh, so in love."

Elijah laughed while Elena frowned. She didn't like that. Not when her heart was with Stefan.

Elijah smiled after she ordered a waffle with strawberries and whip cream. "So someone must have a big appetite."

"Sorry. When I don't eat for a full day, I tend to get hungry." Elena snapped.

"Whoa. Calm down little miss snarky. You do need food." Elijah laughed and that got a smile out of her.

"Okay."

After eating and talking about Damon and Stefan and *shiver* Katherine, Elijah finally told her what he was going to this morning.

"So, you wanted to know what I was going to tell you, right?" Elijah asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Yes." Elena answered simply.

"Well, I…"

"Just say it, Elijah. It's okay."

"Well, I don't know exactly where Klaus is."

"Oh. That just means…"

"That we'll be spending a lot more time together."

"Okay."

But both of them were secretly thinking:

But that's not a bad thing, now is it?

* * *

Okay second chapter is up! I feel that this is just a drabble, but you know the story starts out alright and then get AMAZING! So tell me: Like? Love? Hate? Hope not.

Questions, comments, suggestions, reviews, criticism? I open to all of them.

And the three questions for this chapter.

1) Did anyone else wish that when Damon started to burn Elijah's body, (2x16 House Guest) that his shirt would burn off? I did!

2) Does anyone wanna see Stefan and Katherine together? I do!

3) When Elijah comes back to the living world, does anyone wanna see him kidnap Elena to a hotel like my story! I DO! 3

xoxo,


	3. Escape

Okay everyone. This is the third chapter of If I had you. I was very happy to see a couple more reviews come in when I got home from skating today. Everyone that has reviewed, I am thankful for you! I love everything from readers.

But something very special happened today. My favorite author (xXTeamSlavatoreXx) has messaged me! I hope she loves my work like I adore hers! Alrighty everybody! Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or anything else!

Chapter 3 - Escape

After a morning of breakfast and talking about Elijah keeping everyone in town safe, Elena was staring out the window of Elijah's convertible. She was depressed, being without Stefan. He was her life. Her love. And one day, her husband if she was lucky. If she turned.

She even missed Damon.

Damon Salvatore. That jerk that loved her anyways. She missed him. Along with everyone else.

Hell, she missed Katherine.

Elena sighed heavily looking to her left where Elijah sat, his eyes focused on the road ahead of them. I mean sure, she was happy to have such a exquisite, smart, sophisticated man with her and protecting her, but Damon and Stefan…she really did miss.

"Thinking, little human?" Elijah's smooth voice snapped her from her thoughts of the Salvatores. She turned her head again to look at him, his bright smile lighting her with a little bit more happiness. She shrugged.

"Yeah. A little." Elena lied. She was really sad. And if not for Elijah sitting beside her, she would have started crying.

"Hmm. About what, if you don't my opening up." Elijah asked, cautious of the way he spoke. He knew that Elena was a fragile girl. Hit the wrong nerve, and she might start crying.

"Damon and Stefan. I miss them. I miss Mystic Falls. And you, being you, will not take me back. And that hurts. Don't you know what it's like being away from the people you love?" Elena asked, a little bit bitter sounding.

He chuckled, "Oh, Elena. I don't love anyone. I never have and never will."

She gaped, "Ever? What about you're parents?"

He looked like he could die.

Or kill Elena for asking that question.

"If only you knew." Was Elijah's response.

"Tell me." Elena said, her voice was hush because she didn't want to be eaten. And Elijah's expression made it look like he was about to.

"Elena, you're at the end of my patience line."

"That doesn't matter. You need me to draw Klaus out anyways."

That's when the car pulled over to the side of the deserted road and Elijah leaner over Elena.

"Look, little girl, you have no right to question me. If I want to tell you, I will. Now shut up or I'll make you." Elijah snapped. His face was right near hers, and their lips inches apart. But then he pulled back.

Elena looked horrified. Never mind looked, she was.

"O-Okay." Elena stuttered, then she started to look for her ipod in her pockets.

Elijah sighed heavily, obviously in anger, and started driving again. He was angry, and since he was powerful, Elena shut the hell up.

After another two hours of driving, Elena and Elijah arrived at another hotel. This one was bigger and had a pool outside. But it was covered since they were in the middle of Winter.

Elijah checked in and brought her upstairs. He got two rooms, one for Elena and one for him. She didn't really like that. He was obviously in a bad state of mind.

Elena sat on the luxurious bed that sat in the middle of her room and stared at the moon that appeared. It was full tonight. And it was beautiful with all the glittery stars around it. Elena wished she was as pretty as that moon. Then Elijah wouldn't yell at her.

She sighed again, probably for the tenth time today. She looked around at the plasma TV, the couch, the bathroom and a small kitchen. Like hell would she be using that.

She then saw the fire escape that led outside.

And with Elijah in another room.

She could leave and freak him right out.

Elena silently got off her bed and peaked into the slightly opened door to Elijah's room. She saw him laying of the bed, watching America's Next Top Model. He must be bored, Elena thought to herself.

"No! They can't cut Dalya off! I like her!" He yelled at the TV, making it extremely hard for Elena not to burst out it laughter.

Elena laughed quietly to herself and then started down the fire escape.

* * *

Soon, she was outside. Out in the night. The cold, brisk air hitting her like a ton of water.

She started walking towards the bar since she was dying of starvation and didn't think Elijah would feed her.

She entered slowly, taking in the smell of wine and beer and nachos. Not a very good mix, but better than blood.

She took a seat at an empty booth in the corner and started looking at all the men staring at her.

One came up to her.

"Hey baby, you wanna drink? It's on me." The older man said. He looked like he was about thirty and he had a beard and bad haircut. He was wearing a grey tank top with a red plaid shirt over it with dirty jeans and worker boots. He looked horrible to Elena.

"Um, no thank you. I just came to…sit." Elena responded. She'd seen this in a movie. Where the damsel in distress gets caught with the old guy who wants to kill her and then her prince comes. But in this case, Elijah was pissed, and probably wouldn't save her.

"Oh come on! It's fun! See?" He said, shoving a drink down Elena's throat. She threw it back up all over the greasy man and he smiled.

"Um, I have to go."

"No." He said grabbing her arm.

She was then horrified.

Because she knew he was going to kill her.

_Save me, Elijah. _Elena thought.

* * *

Elijah looked around his room after the America's Next Top Model episode. He was bored. Maybe he should apologize to Elena. She was only trying to be sensitive.

"I always let pretty girls get the best of me." Elijah muttered to himself before knocking on the door.

"Elena, look I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to be so rude. The truth it that, I think I have feelings for you. Not the kind of friendship I thought we had, I think it's love…but only if you feel that way too."

There was nothing.

Elijah bit his lip in anxiety, "Elena? Please open up."

Nothing.

"Elena."

He opened the door with his extra key that he just remembered and looked around.

Elena was gone.

And then he saw the fire escape open.

"Damn it, Elena. Why can't you stay put?" Elijah asked himself.

He then went outside to find her.

No one is going to touch his little human.

* * *

So…what did you guys think? Like? Love? Hate? Let me know! I love this chapter, it's cuuuute!

So, questions, comments, suggestions, reviews, criticism or confusion? Let me know! I'd be happy to clear it all up for you.

Three questions:

1) How do you guys feel about a dance scene? In my story.

2) Did anyone think Elijah's almost confession was too soon? I pondered about that.

And three…

3) On a scale of one to ten, how much do you love Elijah! I'd ay I'm an 11! LOL.

xoxo,


	4. Klaus and Katherine

Okay everybody! I'm really sorry that I haven't written for so long! I'm writing my own book on another site and I'm working on a Klaus/Elena/Elijah/Damon fanfic called Enjoy the Silence. Please check it out! I don't know if it's on the site, or just my profile, so go on my profile if you wanna read it! I'm totally team Klaus and Elijah right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, blah, blah, blah!

* * *

Elijah looked around outside for an hour. He couldn't find his little human anywhere. He didn't see her chocolate brown hair or sweet brown eyes anywhere. He was starting to over think it all.

What if she died? Elijah thought intensely. What if Klaus came?

Elijah sighs in depression. He cares about her. Hell, more than acres. He knew that he needed to find her.

Fast.

* * *

Elena looked at the man. He was nearing her again until she was backed up against a tree. She had tears falling all over her face. She was bawling because she knew she'd never see Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie…

But it was better than getting her blood spilled over some silly little rock.

Elena knees the man in the gut, but he doesn't look much affected.

"David. She's had enough." A deep, velvet voice commands. The man moves away from Elena, with a frown on his face.

"Almost had her, boss." He whispers. He's under compulsion.

The other man continues his way over, "Yes. And now, your turn."

"David" stands there while the other man comes near. Elena shields her eyes. Blood is about to fly. Heads will roll.

The head is carefully ripped off and thrown to the ground. Blood is spilling everywhere though. I know the man is a vampire, what else could he be? Elena thought.

"Oh, you poor little girl! Are you alright?" The man finally reveals himself from the shadows. Elena's eyes widen at the handsome man in front of her. He has blonde hair, almost white and electric blue eyes. He's gorgeous.

Elena starts to sob, "No. No, I'm hurt. I had ripped off a part of the tree to stab him. But it didn't work. He…he would have killed me if not for you."

The man smiles, "I'm incredibly sorry."

"But you knew him…did you do this? Who are you?" Elena ask worriedly. A smirk appears.

"Call me Klaus."

* * *

Elijah looks around the woods, the hotel, the buffet. She's not anywhere. Where the hell would his little human run off to in ten minutes? She couldn't have gone far. He had the car keys and the credit cards. Nifty little things.

Elijah asked countless people if they'd seen a girl with brown hair and deep brown hair wearing a blue lululemon sweater. They all said no.

Elijah sighed again. He was a vampire, for goodness sake's! how hard would it be to find a bratty teenager?

Elijah then heard the voice of the devil and the voice of an angel.

Klaus and Elena.

* * *

He peeked around a corner that was near the forest and saw them. Klaus was touching her face in a loving way. But no, Klaus was incapable of love. That wasn't love. It was a kill waiting to happen.

Elena on the other hand, looked like she was dead. Her smile was replaced with tears and a deep frown. She was bawling and Klaus was laughing.

"That ass." Elijah whispers to himself.

"Elena. Don't be so upset. You'll see them when they all die." Klaus smirks. Elena just keeps crying.

"Klaus." I say stepping from the wall. Klaus's eyes are filled with death and insanity. I keep my gaze on Elena. Her face lights up with joy when she sees me.

"Elijah!" She screams happily as she runs towards me. I put out my arms like Klaus isn't even there. She jumps into my arms and I spin her around. She hold her arms tight around me neck.

"Elena," whispers Elijah caringly. Klaus is tapping his foot.

"I'm sorry to break up such a happy reunion, but Elena must be coming with me."

"Not on my watch." A voice behind everyone says. Klaus, Elijah and Elena turn is shock.

Katherine was standing there with the dagger.

* * *

Elena beams again, only at Katherine this time. Elijah smiles warmly at her and Klaus glares.

"Oh! The dagger! Scary! Only Elena can use that! Try me, Elena." Klaus mocks.

Katherine laughs, "I'm not here to kill you Klaus."

Everyone gapes. Even our big bad Klaus.

"I'm here to kill Elijah."

"How could you? I will not do that! I like Elijah very much!" Elena exclaims. Elijah is still catching his breath and Klaus is laughing at all of us.

"I'm not. She is." Katherine zooms behind Elijah holding him down. A human girl under compulsion comes up and takes the dagger.

Then they steady his body…

Then…the dagger plunges into a Elijah's heart.

Leaving Klaus in laughter and Elena in tears.

* * *

Soo? What did everyone think of chapter 4? I love Klaus! I don't know why, but I think his badassness is super duper sweet! Woo Team Klaus!

Comments, questions, reviews, suggestions, criticism? All welcomed.

Three Questions!

1) Does anyone like Klaus! I DO 3

2) Who cried when Isobel died in Know thy Enemy? I did :'(

3) Who is excited as hell to see Klaus! ME!

Xoxo,


	5. Negotiating

Hey everybody! So I've seen lots of Story Alerts and Favorite Story's coming in! 3 I love you guys. Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and story alerters! I'm in a good mood today because I just watched Joseph Morgan's movie; Ben Hur. It was EPIC. I love me some Joseph Morgan. XD Enjoy! Oh *SPOILER ALERT* Who loved Klaus as a vampire/werewolf? MEE! Anyhow, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, Katherine, Klaus, Elena or Elijah. Or a Blackberry ;)

* * *

Chapter 5 - Negotiating

Elena whimpered softly as Katherine and Klaus discussed their future plans. The night of the sacrifice, the vampire they'd sacrifice and the werewolf they would need. Turns out they need a dead werewolf, so Mason was going to get killed anyways.

Klaus turned slightly in the driver's seat to see Elena. "Darling, Elena. Elijah was going to bring you to me, anyhow. Don't be so smutty."

Katherine glanced and Elena with a sad smile. She did feel bad for her, but Katherine knew her own safety was more important than Elena's.

That's when Katherine's cell phone rang.

Katherine pulled out a white Blackberry Curve and carefully hit the green button. Then she gently pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Yes, she's safe. Klaus is here, my friend. And if you want her back, I suggest you come see me. I'll let him take her, if you run away with me. Klaus' lessons in negotiating were much appreciated. Bye, bye, lovely. See you soon."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and Elena suddenly became alert. Klaus' smooth voice evoked. "Katerina, don't make me ask."

"Stefan and Damon, with their little friends Bonnie and Jeremy." Katherine said like she was under compulsion. Maybe she was.

Suddenly, Klaus pulls his black BMW over to the side of the road and ask to speak with Elena privately. Katherine only sits there as she watches them get out of the car.

Elena's feet feel horrible on the ground, like she'll fall over any minute now and into Klaus' arms. Which maybe, she wouldn't mind.

_WHAT! _Elena mentally screams at herself.

Klaus clears his throat and then smiles mischievously, "So, another car is on it's way to pick you and I up," his eyes dart to Katherine, "We are leaving her. She'll only be a distraction."

Elena looks for an exit. Somewhere she could run to. Somewhere she could hide.

There's nothing.

Elena looks back at Klaus. His icy blue eyes are dancing with her's, his smirk growing bigger when he realizes that she is analyzing his amazingly hot body.

Klaus laughs taking Elena's arm. "Poor little human. Maybe Elijah could tell me that spell to save you- Oh wait! Elijah is dead and gone. Hopefully, no one will be stupid enough to revive him."

Elena nods, even though she doesn't mean it. Elijah is her friend. Maybe Katherine would call Damon or Stefan to de-dagger Elijah. You never know.

Katherine is watching them, a look of malice lacing through and through her disclosed brown eyes. Elena wants to run to Katherine and beg to switch places with her. Where was Klaus about to take her?

A revving engine makes Elena and Klaus snap up. A black Camaro slides right up to them, with a black haired boy in the front.

"Hello, Maddox. Drive Katerina back to town to get Elijah's body, I'll take Elena from here on out. We'll meet back in the hotel and discuss further plans." Klaus explains, pushing Maddox towards the car that holds Katherine inside. She is suddenly alert, watching everyone as everything happens.

A chuckle escapes Klaus as he puts a hand on the small of Elena's back, "Come, sweetheart. Let's go."

Elena glances back at Katherine, who is freaking out at Klaus for leaving her.

_But if Maddox was bringing her back…-wait! They were going to get Elijah's body. I could de-dagger him!_ Elena though with a smile covering her face.

Klaus revs the engine and makes an illegal U-turn. Elena and him start speeding down the highway as Maddox and Katherine go the other way.

Elena hears her phone go off, but when she reaches for it, Klaus grabs her hand, "Ah, ah, ah! Hand it over."

Elena reluctantly hands over the phone she didn't know she had with her. Maybe Katherine slipped it into her pocket before she left.

A frown appears on Elena's face, "Well? Who is it?"

Klaus looks over at her with a smirk. "Hello, Damon. Yes, I do have the lovely Elena, and I do not plan on returning her."

Elena sighs, "Can I speak with him? Please…?"

"Damon, she'd like to have a word with you." Klaus says tossing that phone at her without a care.

"Damon?"

"Yeah! Elena, are you alright? Where in hell are you! I'll come right now."

"No, you will not. I am going with Klaus. I'm giving up, Damon. Tell Stefan I love him. And Damon…I love you too."

Elena pressed the red button on the Blackberry and tossed it recklessly at Klaus. A smirk clouded his face.

"You're giving up now are you?"

"Yes."

Klaus smiles, "So you're not as stupid as Katerina. How pleasant."

Elena gulps and turns to him, "On one condition I will stay with you."

"Name it, little girl."

"You bring Elijah back."

* * *

So! What did everyone think of this chapter? I'm loving Klaus right now, but I'm still crushing on Elijah!

Three questions:

1 - Who is starting to miss Katherine?

2- Who is happy as hell that Elijah is back?

3 - Who thinks that Joseph Morgan is the perfect Klaus? Me 3

Until next time, lovely fang fans XD


	6. Crash and Kiss

Wow. I logged into Fanfiction, and I went from eight reviews to fifteen! XD That's amazing guys. Let's keep it going! So here's chapter 6 for If I had you. Hope you guys love it like always 3 I love you guys. And to everyone who keeps reviewing on Elijah coming back…;) Don't you worry. It's an ElijahxElena story anyways!

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, Elijah, Elena, Katherine, Klaus…BLAH BLAH BLAH!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Crash and Kiss

Klaus gaped at Elena when she asked that question. There was no way in burning hell that Klaus would listen and negotiate with a human. That was incomprehensible. Stupid. Idiotic.

Elena clears her throat politely, waiting for Klaus' reply, and honestly, Klaus doesn't know. Maybe, just maybe, he could play a game. Say yes, give her some time with him and the bam…

Elijah would be daggered again.

Klaus laughs at himself for his good plan.

"Sure. Why the hell not? If it makes you less reluctant to coming with me, I'll bring your precious Elijah back." Klaus beams. He has plans for Ms. Elena. Plans that will break the curse set upon him.

Elena gulps and then starts to speak. "So, why don't you tell me your plans. How does the sacrifice work?"

"Well, you don't die entirely." Klaus laughs, looking out the window at the thunderclouds rolling in.

Elena cocks her head to the side, "Excuse me?"

"Okay, this is what happens. A werewolf, a dead one, Mason, will be set on the ground, back pressed to the ground. Then the vampire, Caroline, we need her to be alive, she will lay beside him and link her hand with his. Then we take Maddox and he will stand at their feet. He'll do some witchy witchy poo! and then Caroline will start disinagrating, leaving lots of vamped out ash. I will take the ash and put it in a potion, then give it to you. You will then kiss me once and then you will half die, if you know what I mean."

Elena is dumbstruck by Klaus' explanation. It sounds scary as hell. Worse than seeing Damon mad. So much more worse.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You will become a half vampire."

Elena gasps. _What! Me…a vampire! Damon wouldn't let this happen, nor would Stefan. No one would let this happen to me._

Klaus smiles, "Yes. Then, we will share blood and taking your…half vampire blood, I will feed it to Jeremy, the human, the we will start the vampire/werewolf race."

"What! Vampire/werewolf race? What am I missing?" Elena ask quickly. She's running out of breath while listening to this.

"Elijah didn't-"

That's when the car flips over.

Klaus screams manly while Elena's high pitched, girly scream fills the air all around them. He tries to take control of the car, but they're toppling uncontrollably. Elena's head hit's the window hard enough that it breaks into a million little pieces. Some stabbing Elena's arm, other hitting Klaus' leg, ripping holes into his jeans.

After five long minutes of spinning around, the car stops. Klaus looks a Elena with a look of fear, "W-what in hell?" He ask with a look of anger coming into his blue eyes.

Elena shrugs lightly so she doesn't hit anything, "I-I don't know what happened."

That's when a vervain bomb flies through the window on Elena's side, hitting Klaus' face. It's long enough for someone to grab Elena, throw her in another car and start driving away.

Still shocked from everything that's happening, Elena turns slowly to see a face that she's happy to see.

"You came. You came to my rescue. Like a prince and a princess. Like I was stuck in the tower…and you came to save me. But how? Who helped you?"

He smiles at her, "The human felt bad after, so she took it out and told me Klaus' plans. I rushed over here the second I was told."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I smelled you and Klaus. He smells heavily of blood and decay, it's really not that hard."

"You saved me." Elena says again, she's dumbstruck.

"Yes. I got that, Elena." Elijah smiles warmly.

"Like a princess and her knight."

"Hmm-mm."

"Well..."

'Yes?" Elijah ask worriedly. Is she hurt?

"Princesses usually kiss their knights."

Elijah gapes. And then slowly, very slowly...

A smile creeps onto his face.

* * *

So? What do my lovely fang fans think? Are we liking or are we hating? I hope liking. XD So, I know it might seem fast, but trust me it's only the beginning. A lot of more chapters before Elena and Elijah can become a standard couple. But I had to give you guys an ElijahxElena dose, otherwise, you guys wouldn't be reading. I know it seemed a little Klaus-y for a chapter, but this is an ElijahxElena fanfic. So five more reviews if you guys want the next chapter! 3 Love you guys.

Three questions:

1) Who loved Katherine's dance scene with the Bourbon? I did ;)

2) Has anyone seen Ben Hur with Joseph Morgan? Amazing movie ;) Lots of shirtless guys XD

3) I really miss Isobel and no one will sympathize with me! :( UNFAIR!

Until next time my lovely fang fans! Love you guys. :)


	7. Maddox and Greta

XD Um hello, how did I go from eight reviews to twenty one in two days! That's awesome guys. I'm loving coming home after a crappy day and seeing my inbox full. Let's keep it up! Thank you all so much. 3 Gosh, I miss TVD so much right now. One week is just too long…. So I got an amazing review that really made my day. So this chapter is for her. Here it is:

omfg.. I just read whole chapters in one go. I'm loving this, absolutelyloving this. :D Please, please do continue. This is my fav. E/E fic, pleasewrite more. ~ girl(.)with(.)passion

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, Klaus ;), Elijah XD or Elena or anything else that goes with this story. Unless OC :)

* * *

Chapter 7 - Maddox and Greta

Elijah's smile made Elena feel weak in the knees. _Did he always have that affect on girls?_ Elena though to herself. _He was so charming, so sweet, so…warm._ Not like Stefan, who was cold sometimes, ignoring Elena for spending time with Damon.

_I wonder how Rose is holding up? Has she gotten to Damon or Stefan yet?_ Elena pondered to herself, but then she realized that Elijah was nearing her face.

"Oh yeah," Elena whispered quietly, but her voice cracked. Elijah frowned and started rubbing his thumb across her face. Elena felt herself smile.

Elijah kissed her cheek lightly, "What's wrong, little human? You seem upset, angered even."

Elena smiled taking hold of his hand, "I was thinking of Stefan and Damon. Like if they're-"

"Huh." Elijah sighed.

"What?" Elena asked desperately. _Don't move away from me, Elijah._ Elena thought sadly.

"You're thinking of them when I am about to kiss you. How-"

"I was thinking of their safety, not romantically."

"Oh." Elijah laughed at himself. "Sorry. I'm overprotective sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Elena retorted with a bit of an edge on her voice. Elijah nods, which sends Elena into a fit of giggles.

Elijah pouted his lips like a child who doesn't get what he wants, "You are so mean to me."

"This isn't mean," Elena whispers as she nears his lips. His eyes go bright and shiny for a moment before his eyelids come overtop of them. Then, right before the big kiss…

They bump noses.

"Ow!" Elena laughed. Elijah rubs his nose tenderly and then presses a kiss to her nose. They end of laughing in the car that is pulled off to the side of the road.

"Where were we?" Elijah asked before letting his lips find her's. Elena kisses gently before tangling her hands into his soft (and amazing!) hair. She pulls a little bit, but being himself, Elijah only laughs at her attempt to hurt him. Elena pouts her lip out which gives Elijah an advantage. His teeth graze her bottom lip a little bit before Elena smacks his head. He whispers quick sorry, and then he continues his fun.

Their fun.

* * *

"Damn it!" Klaus screamed at Maddox and Greta who were sitting obediently on the couch. Greta side glanced at Maddox who was almost is tears. They were both very scared of Klaus, especially when he was angry.

"We're sorry. Greta and I can get her again, you know we can." Maddox drabbles, a small tear ran down his face. Greta touched his arm lovingly, but Klaus stomped his foot.

"No! You've already screwed this all up, you stupid witch! I could kill you, get some rats, tell them when to start and stop. Or I could bleed you dry and then make you watch me suck Greta dry. Would you like that, Maddox? Would you like to see your love die!" Klaus yelled at them. Greta hid her face in Maddox's shoulder and Maddox rubbed her back apologetically.

"I'm sorry." Maddox whispered, pulling Greta closer.

"I don't give a freaking damn! I'm going to get Elena back before sundown, and if I do, I'll let you live. Or else…you guys will both be dead. Bloody hell, I ask for a teenage girl and I get nothing. People these days."

Klaus stomps down the hall angrily leaving Greta a mess of tears and Maddox a bundle of worry.

Greta sniffled, "We're going to die."

"No. No, we will find Elena and bring her to Klaus. No matter the cost." Maddox replied, taking Greta's hand in his. A smile came off her.

"I love you, Maddox. Forever."

"Yes, Greta. I love you too. Now, let's start the tracking spell for Klaus."

* * *

"Okay, favorite color?" Elena asked Elijah when the two were seated at dinner. Elijah had made reservations for them and they were going to spend a very romantic evening together.

"Definitely green." Elijah responded after shoving a piece of steak down his throat. The things he would do for Elena.

Elena laughed, "Why not pink?"

"Because, my little human, I am not frilly or feminine like the Salvatore's. Who I hear like to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother."

Elena basically snorted the ice tea from her nose, "That was m-mean." She was shaking with laughter. Elijah nodded.

A smirk left his lips, "I was never the one to be nice, princess."

"But you're my prince. You have to be nice." Elena replied.

"Well played, miss Elena."

"Thank you, Mr. Elijah."

Elijah and Elena clinked glasses and then finished their meals. Then they went for ice cream and soon returned home. Elena eyed the bed curiously, hoping that Elijah would catch on. He shook his head.

"I know you'd like too, but with Klaus on our tails, it's highly dangerous." Elijah frowned taking her hand as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Hmm, Klaus sure is a brat." Elena smiled, but then a frown took it's place, "What's the curse set upon Klaus? Vampire/werewolf…"

Elijah looked puzzled and then spoke, "Klaus told you?" She nodded, "Well, Klaus' real father was part of a werewolf bloodline and since he was turned into a vampire later, he's both. My brother is-"

"YOUR BROTHER!" Elena screams in anxiety. "What the hell?" She whispered after Elijah gave her a polite shush.

"Yes. Yes, he's my brother, but do not tell anyone."

"Okay, sure. Keep going."

"Well, that's it. The dagger-"

"What dagger!" Elena questioned once again.

"Okay, no more bed time stories. I'll tell you tomorrow in the car ride, alright? Have a goodnight, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." Elijah whispers lovingly. Elena smiles warmly when a kiss is pressed to her forehead. She then grabbed Elijah and drew him in for a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, I just had to do that."

"Don't be sorry, Elena. I liked it." Elijah said before going to the door. But before he left, he turned around, "Goodnight, lovely."

Elena smiled to herself after. She felt all warm and fuzzy, something Stefan and Damon had never made her feel before. When she heard a voice.

"I am not that easy to escape from, Elena."

She turned and she gasped at what she saw.

"Klaus."

* * *

Do I even have to ask anymore? Like or Love? I don't wanna know if you hate it ;)

So how is Easter going for everyone, lots of chocolate I hope?

Well, I'm off to go watch Ben Hur…*sighs*…again. I think I might be too obsessed with Joseph Morgan. I think I need a healthy dose of Daniel Gillies. Lol. So, I think five reviews if you guys want the next chapter! Thanks again to all my alerters, favoriters and reviewers. Always loved 3

So I didn't have the best day today because the girl I thought was my bestie isn't really. We don't have anything in common and she's always copying my, my ideas, my style, my everything. Any suggestions on what I should do about that?

Three Questions:

1 - Does anyone think that I should have a little Klaus/Elena in the story or just strictly Elijah/Elena?

2 - Would anyone like a point of view instead of third person? I'm willing to do Klaus, Elijah or Elena. Maybe Katherine if enough people vote for her.

And three…

3 - Who thinks I'm a little overboard on my Klaus Phase…? O.o Be careful what you guys say.

Hurry guys! I wanna write but I need** 5** reviews!

Until my next chapter, which is going to have _one death_ in it…EEK! XD

Goodnight, my _lovely_ fang fans. :D


	8. A Vengful Klaus

XD I'm moving up, lovelies! My story is now 24 reviews and lots of story alerts and favorites. You guys are the sweetest. I'd like to reply to some people and my dedication for this chapter goes to...

Surely Quirkiness Is Pink: My chapter is dedicated to you. You made my day with your message. I love what you've written about my writing skills. Thank you so much! And yeah, we are sooo getting married ;)

girl(.)with(.)passion: Yes, my chapter was for you. I love reviews, and reviewers should be recognized for their awesomeness. 3

Nightlark: I don't know if it would count…but it's always worth a shot! XD Lol.

Everyone!: So guys, there will be a little Klaus/Elena is this story. Please don't kill me or stop reading for that! But trust me, it will always be Elijah/Elena. :) Love you guys. And prepare for epic and shoking chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, Elijah, Elena, Katherine, Klaus...you guys get the point ;)

Chapter 8 - A Vengful Klaus

"Hmm-mm. That's right my pretty, it's me! Surprise." He whispered maliciously as he nears Elena. She stood there, frozen with shock. Surely Elijah would come to get her.

"Wrong." Klaus mumbled after reading her thoughts. Elena gulped, trying not to look into the icy, cold, blue eyes that were menacing her's. It was unfair that she was a human. But with Klaus' plans, she wouldn't be human for much longer.

Elena swallowed once more before gaining the courage to speak, "You wouldn't kill me…"

"Have I not made that clear? Elena…you will be dead soon. Right after I give your half vampire blood to Jeremy, I will snap your neck like a twig and you know it."

_Elijah? _Elena tried again. _Nothing._

"Are you ready for death, sweetheart? Are you ready to feel a pain like nothing you've ever felt before?" Klaus asked, his voice crazy, sinister, anything but _sweet._

"I will do anything. I just don't want to die. Please, Klaus." Elena said pleadingly. He only shrugged and put on a thoughtful face._ Am I getting somewhere with the badass Klaus?_ Elena asked herself mentally.

Klaus shook his head, a look of evil clouding his shining eyes. But his face grew soft after a moent of thinking, "Tell you what, I'll give you a deal."

"Okay!" Elena beamed, unaware of what she was bargaining. Klaus smiled deviously and then toucheed her face.

Elena shivered at his touch. Then his smooth voice rung through her ears, "Elena, such a pretty name…for a pretty girl. Unlike Katerina, that bitch. But you…so much more…smart, wise…careful."

Klaus took her hand and lowered his lips near hers, "Well, well, well. On any given day, I would not see us in this situation. But now…"

Elena tried not to yelp as Klaus kept nearing her.

And then, with one quick move…

Klaus' fangs had crashed into Elena's neck.

* * *

Elijah smiled at his book. Not that he was even interested in it, he just kept thinking of his lovely Elena. His Elena. Ah, how sweet that sounded. Poor Stefan. Thinking that she is his, how utterly wrong.

Elijah looked up at Elena's door. Maybe he could just snuggle with her, just a tiny bit. Just even lay beside her. Just to be near her…

Elijah sighed, "What she does to me is ridiculous. I can't believe she made me watch Twilight. What kind of vampire sparkles in the sun? Certainly not me."

After while of the crackling fire and the sounds of the wind wisp around outside, Elijah made up his mind. To go sleep beside Elena, to cuddle, to hold. Not a bad idea, but certainly distracting.

Elijah put his hand on the doorknob, and then he felt a presence…other than Elena's. "Elena? It's Elijah, are you still awake?"

Elijah cracked open the door and looked around. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Elena was gone…again.

"Damn it, Elena! Why can't you just stay put!" Elijah asked himself in a cloud of fury.

"Hmm! Uh! Hmm!" Elijah thought he heard those sounds, but didn't care. He grabbed his coat to leave and then went out the door.

* * *

"You bas-"

"Ah, ah, ah! He's gone looking for you, when you were right in the closet! If I cared, I would LOL. You know what that means right? Laughing out loud. Ah, how the times have changed!" Klaus laughed, leaving Elena speechless. He was really starting to annoy her.

Elena shot a glare, "This isn't fair, you twit. Let me go find him or I will hurt you."

"Ha! You think you can hurt me? That's a little overboard, my dear." Klaus said, as he took Elena's face in his hands. She whipped it away, which made Klaus a little madder. A little crazier.

He cracked his knuckles, "Well, let's kill you now."

"Not on my-our-watch." A female voice said behind Klaus and Elena. Klaus whipped around at vampire speed, followed by Elena's human turn. He scoffed at her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Klaus glared hard at the three people standing there.

There stood Elijah. Looking tall and brave. His face soft and compassionate towards Elena and deadly towards Klaus.

Katherine and Rose stood there, arms linkied together like children. Klaus snapped a look and Elena before darting his glance to Katherina and Rose.

"You think you can kill me? You're all fools! No one can kill me! And if I desire Elena, I shall have her. I want her dead, get that through your heads. Ooh, I made a rhyme! I am so witty, aren't I, Elena? Don't be shy."

Elijah looked at Elena lovingly and then shot Klaus a glare, "The three of us cannot kill you Klaus."

"Ha." Klaus laughed.

"But then again, do Greta and Maddox have enough power to destroy you? Why don't we find out?"

Klaus turned again with Elena's arm in his. There stood Greta, with Maddox at her side. They both looked incredibly pissed.

"They wouldn't."

"Oh, they would." Katherine spat.

Klaus made a beeline for Katherine and Rose, but he started screaming in the process. Greta had her head lifted in the air, nostrils flaring. Elijah rushed to Elena and planted a kiss on her cheek. Katherine yelled at them to get out while her and Rose would fight him off. Elena looked at them like they were mad, and in her mind, they were. They couldn't fight Klaus without help.

"They'll die!" Elena screamed once Elijah had her outside the hotel.

He sighed and looked down at her. "Elena…it's for the best."

Elena turned towards the hotel before getting in the car. She heard screams (from Rose) and she saw some blood fly onto the window of her room. Most likely Katherine's. A sickening feeling had planted itself in her stomach.

_Goodbye, Katherine._ Elena thought to herself. _But like Elijah said, it's for the best._

_Send my love for Stefan,_ a thought hit Elena back. Elena was shocked for a moment, but then she thought back.

_I will…Katherine, I'm sorry. So sorry._

_Don't be._

_I should be, this is my fault._

_No…it's mine. If I would have listened to Klaus back then…_

_Katherine! I have idea that will save you and Rose. See the fire escape? Get Rose down and then you can go after her! Maddox and Greta can handle themselves!_

_Elena, I can't. _

_Yes, Katherine! Yes, you can! You're a powerful vampire, you can do what you like! Please, I need your help to kill Klaus. You need to be alive. For me. For Stefan, Katherine!_

_No really, Elena. He staked me. Unless you come get it out..._

_Then I will! I'll be right there!_

_Elena...just go with Elijah, you'll be safe. Please..._

_NO! Katherine, I'm going to save you!_

"Elijah!" Elena screamed at him before he got in the car, "I know how to save them. But you have to let me do it, okay?"

"Sure, what?"

"I'm going to go pull the stake from Katherine's body just in time. Are you coming or not? If you don't, I love you. Remember that." Elena ran over to him and left a kiss on his lips.

Elijah gaped, but didn't have time to grab Elena before she darted back into the hotel.

_This is a bloodbath…one that no one is going to walk away from._

_Katherine, I'm coming. _Elena thought to herself, before running up the stairs to save Katherine and most likely...to her death.

* * *

Well, well, well. Looks like Elena might actually save Katherine, but not before killing herself first! XD So since this chapter was very…epic? Shocking? Yes, shocking, I'm going to need TEN REVIEWS before the next one comes. Good luck one and all. Spread the word if you want the chapter faster! XD Lol, I'm so devious!

ThReE qUeStIoNs:

1 - So who you guys think will die? Because in the next chapter, someone is going to die! Eeek!

2 - Has anyone heard 'Stand My Ground' by Within Temptation? Perfect song for this chapter! Listen while reading! 3

3 - Can everyone tell me their fave songs? Always looking for good music...

Until the next chapter my lovely fang fans. So you may think that I'm ending is If I had you soon. But trust me, I love writing this story! I'll let you guys know when the finale is. :) Night everyone. TEN REVIEWS, remember that, lovelies! 3

xoxo, Olivia.


	9. Stand my Ground

Hey fang fans! Oh, how I've missed you ;) So in my missing you, I could not wait a second longer to write my next chapter. Thank you to all those who tried to get me to 34 reviews. :D Love you guys. Get ready for one epic chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Stand my Ground

Elena stopped outside the hotel room door. She didn't know if it would be safe to go in or not. Obviously not. But she had to save Katherine…for Stefan. If she could be with Elijah, Stefan deserved Katherine.

Elena touched the doorknob lightly before two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, "No! Elena you're being stupid!"

Elena turned her face up and she was looking into the melting eyes of Elijah Smith. She shook her head and frowned, "I'm going to die anyway, might as well save someone."

"Elena, don't speak like that. I know how to save you. I can do it!" Elijah yelled in her face. She actually looked frightened for a moment. She shook her head.

"Elijah, I love you. I love you so much. But, a time comes when someone needs to be the hero, and Katherine is not the hero this time."

"Elena-"

"Close your eyes."

"What? No!" Elijah said, taking Elena's hand in his. "I love you, and I'm not ready to let you go."

A tear fell from Elena's eye, "I love you, so much. But this…this is goodbye."

Elijah was about to retaliate, but Elena opened the door. Just before he stopped her, she shut and locked it. Elijah cursed and then went to find his key which he'd left in the room he realized.

"Damn it!" Elijah screamed before running downstairs to find another key.

* * *

Katherine looked up at the door and her jaw basically fell to the floor. Standing there was Elena, with a wooden stake in her hand. Rose looked at her bewilderedly and Greta was dying so she just lay there. Maddox was in Klaus' grip at the moment, struggling for breath.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the stake in Elena's hand, "You think that can kill me? You foolish doppelganger. So naïve."

Klaus dropped Maddox beside Greta and made his way over to Elena. He took her face in his hands and laughed, "Such an easy kill!"

Elena stabbed the stake into his chest and he just kept laughing. Suddenly, he fell on the ground like a child. His laugh boomed all around them. Katherine's mouth twisted in shock and Rose pulled the stake out of Katherine.

"Elena!" A voice yelled behind everyone. Katherine looked up and grinned. Rose smiled at one of them and the two witches looked very grateful.

"Damon…Stefan." Elena said, drawing out each name with caution. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy were behind them with glares darting at Klaus. At the window, Alaric and Jenna swung in, behind them Isobel and John. Elena was stunned at how many people had came to her rescue.

"Damn, the door was open!" Elijah yelled as he came in behind them. He looked around shocked at what he was seeing. All of Elena's friends and family, Katherine reviving and Klaus dying of laughter. He looked at Elena in suspicion.

"Katerina!" Klaus shrieked. The shriek was high pitched and ear piercing. Katherine tried to crawl off, but Klaus grabbed her ankle and bit into it. It was Katherine's turn to scream. Stefan yelled for her and dove down to grab her, but Damon scratched his left shoulder. Bonnie hit Damon with a blast of black magic and Jeremy scolded her for that. Alaric pushed Jenna out of the way before Klaus could grab her, and she fell into John's arms.

Klaus then took his teeth out from Katherine's ankle and bit into Stefan's arm. Stefan yelped in pain and Katherine bit Klaus' shoulder just before he had drained Stefan completely. Damon reached down and brought Stefan over to the chair.

"Damon, no!" Elena screamed when Damon pushed the dagger into Klaus. "It won't work!"

Elijah grabbed Damon right before Klaus bit into him also, but Elijah had consequences for helping Damon. A scratch here and bite there, wouldn't hurt. But hell, a hybrid bite would hurt like a burning hell.

Klaus, all the sudden, started transforming. His face was twisting into something so indescribable. Hair was sprouting from all over, his arms, legs, neck, everywhere. His icy blue eyes turned greenish brown. Tyler gaped in shock before the explanation came pouring from his mouth.

"He's turning into a werewolf!" Tyler screamed. The full moon was upon them and none of them had noticed.

"Why aren't you turning!" Caroline demanded to know. Tyler shrugged and looked at a very concentrated Greta.

"She's going to stop him from turning so you vampires don't have to worry when fighting Klaus!" Maddox yelled aggressively. "Now fight!"

Elijah grabbed Elena and Jenna and threw them near John. He wouldn't stand to see Elena hurt. Or Jenna.

Klaus laughed maliciously, "You're all dead! At my hands, you will die!"

Katherine looked up at Elena in shock, then at Isobel. Isobel looked at the stake on the ground and looked at Elijah. Elijah turned his gaze to the Salvatore brothers who were watching in anxiety. Like everyone else in the room.

"Ahh!" Klaus shrieked as longer teeth and he finally transitioned. He was crouching there, in werewolf style. Elijah was shocked. Not even a werewolf bite would kill him.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled running over to her. But not before Klaus' werewolf teeth could pierce his leg.

"Stefan!" Katherine and Elena yelled in unison. "NO!" Katherine screamed as she saw tons of blood rushing from the wound.

As Elena tried to feed him, someone picked her up off the ground and ran her into the hallway. She struggled against their grip.

She then looked up into a pair of lapis-lazuli colored eyes. Damon Salvatore was standing before her.

* * *

"Oh, Damon!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She missed him like hell.

"You're safe…" Damon trailed off as a tear fell from his eye and hit her cheek. "I was wrong. Wrong to think I could save you. We should have trusted Elijah."

"I know. But what matters is that you're alive, I'm alive…" Elena thought of Stefan and then she shut up.

Damon bit his lip, "Elena, I have to do something."

"What?"

"Tell you how I feel and not compel you."

"What!" Elena asked bewilderedly. _What is Damon talking about!_

"Elena, I love you. I love you so, so much. I love you until the earth ends, hell, more. I know that we're going to die, but I had to tell you."

"Damon-"

"Elena, please. Just tell me how you feel."

"I…don't love you, Damon. I love…Elijah."

Damon gaped, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Elena nodded, "Don't hate me-"

"I would never hate you," said Damon as he pulled her into a hug, "I will always love you."

"Damon…"

"Shh…" Damon whispered as he stroked her hair. Elena's tears fell onto his gray tee as she bawled. There were so many good times they had together.

_Flashback (2x01 The Return)_

"_So Katherine's back? What do we do?" Elena asked a very worried looking Stefan who was beside a casual Damon._

"_Move." Damon laughed._

_(2x10 The Sacrifice)_

"_Move and I will break your arm." Damon said just before Elena had given herself over to Klaus' helpers._

_The dance at the Founder's Day Gala… (1x19 Miss Mystic Falls)_

_When he saved her from Elijah and Rose… (2x08 Rose)_

_When he kissed her the day Katherine returned... (2x01 The Return)_

_The day she saw him…crying. (2x08 Rose)_

_End of Flashback_

"Damon, I love you too. But not as much as Elijah. It will always be Elijah."

"That's fine. But…" Damon smirked as his lips came closer to Elena's.

_What do I do! _Elena screamed at herself. _Should I kiss him, just once, to see how it would feel?_

I mean, Klaus is going to kill us all anyhow.

Slowly, very slowly, Elena's lips found Damon's.

* * *

Okay, I know, I know. This is not a Damon/Elena story and I'm sorry that I did that! XD But I love Damon too and I thought just once Delena moment would be sweet. Trust me, some hot moments between Elijah and Elena are about to come up. XD XD

So? Who do you guys think will die? I'll give you three options and one of them ACTUALLY dies. :) I'm evil like that!

1. Stefan

2. Katherine

3. Damon

Three Questions, my lovelies! :

1) What did everyone think of the last day? (I thought it was amazing!)

2) One word to describe my story? (I'd say hectic XD)

And threeeee!

3) What do YOU want to happen in the next chapter?

The wait is over my lovelies…until next time ;)


	10. Death after Death

Hey fang fans! I'm about to go off to school, so I'm writing my tenth chapter right now. Wish me luck in my own personal prison for the day! XD Anyhow, thank you guys for all the love and support :) Love you! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD…and so on…XD Thought I wish I did.

Chapter 10 - Death after Death

Elena pulled back quickly after her kiss with Damon. He was standing there, a large smirk covering his face. Elena blushed a deep scarlet red and Damon touched her face.

"Shh." Damon whispered. Elena looked up again into his lapis-lazuli eyes and a thought hit her.

_What the hell am I doing! I want Elijah!_

Elena pushed Damon against the wall and wiped her mouth, trying to erase what just happened. She felt guilty, horrible, terrified. What would Elijah think of her now? Would he still love her?

Damon's mouth opened in surprise, but no words came out. Elena took the chance to speak, "I love Elijah, not you! I want Elijah, not you! Ugh, Damon! Why do you always screw everything up?"

Damon gaped in shock. Had Elena actually gotten to him? That would be a miraculous accomplishment! Elena thought to herself.

"Elena, I know that. I just wanted to kiss you once, so that when you die, I'll always be with you." Damon mumbled just loud enough for Elena to hear.

Elena's face grew soft, "Damon, I do love you. Just not as much as Elijah. Maybe we could be best friends." Damon's smile grew wide.

"And have sleepovers and talk about that hot Stefan Salvatore?" Damon quirked his lip. Elena giggled in response.

"Yeah!" Elena wrapped her arms around Damon and kissed his cheek, "We'll always be together and you know it." Then she mouthed 'I love you' before turning the doorknob to go into hell again.

* * *

Elijah stood at the door listening to every word, and his face was growing soft. Elena really did love him, so much, that she let Damon go.

Elena entered at Damon's side and saw Katherine helping Stefan. Klaus was no where in sight.

Elena sighed in relief, "Well, where is he now?" Stefan looked up and whispered: 'I'm so sorry, Elena.' She nodded gently and he smiled back. Rose was lying there, awake and alive. Caroline and Bonnie were crying together and Jeremy and Tyler were still. Everything seemed normal.

"AHHH!" Suddenly, Katherine's scream pierced through the air. Klaus had jumped from the window and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Stefan jumped up in response but Katherine pushed him back down.

"Better I die…than you, my love." Katherine whispered to Stefan, but everyone heard.

"Finally!" Klaus yelled as he dropped Katherine to the ground. "I am both species! I will rule the earth! And Katerina has payed!"

Blood was foaming from his mouth in the most ugly way. He looked ravenous and dirty with so much blood all over him. He was…unattractive.

"No!" Bonnie shrieked as the lights flipped off. Elena grabbed onto Elijah and he held her close. The lights turned on but all the bulbs were breaking and smashing. The door and windows were swinging wildly. She was using her magic…to kill Klaus. **( AN: DAMN BONNIE!)**

"Bonnie, stop!" Elena screamed sadly. Bonnie won't die, Elena had said to Elijah. She turned to him, "Stop her!"

"I can't, sweetheart. She'll kill me if I get closer."

Klaus, on the other hand, was shrieking madly as his body fell beside Katherine's. Stefan was crying, along with Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Tyler. Isobel was sitting in the corner watching with Jenna, Alaric and John with her.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelped, but Bonnie ignored them all. She knew her purpose was to kill Klaus, and it was time she fulfilled it.

"Bonnie!" Damon and Stefan were crying for her now. It was time she died. She had lived her life. She had lived seventeen years, had her first kiss, went on a date, learned how to use magic…at least she would die and be remembered as the girl who killed Klaus.

"Bonnie…" The screams were left behind her as she suddenly started getting hazy. Jeremy rushed to her side and held her. Klaus' shrieks were in the background along with Elena's tears. She saw Katherine, with her neck torn inside out and blood gushing everywhere. It was sad. Sad, that everyone had to die for one person.

"Elijah?" Bonnie asked hazily. She saw a shake of a head.

"Take care of her…of Elena. Of everyone." Bonnie smiled warmly. Elijah kissed her forehead and retreated.

Jeremy kissed her lips over and over again, until everything went pitch black.

And Bonnie went limp in Jeremy's arms.

* * *

Eeek! What'd you guys think of this chapter? Bonnie half died in this chapter, Katerina is a goner...so sad, I'm tearing up. Lol, not! I love Bonnie, but not if she kills my futur husband! XD (Joseph Morgan, for those who never listen to me!) But yes, those of you who guess Katherine, you were right.

Three Questions! :

1) Do you guys call her Katerina or Katherine?

2) If you've seen the promo for 2x21, do you guys think Jenna or John will die?

and three! 3

3) What's your FAVE SONG that played on a TVD promo and/or episode? (Promo: No Escape/ Ep: Get some/ Those are mine!)

Until the next chapter my lovely fang fans...xoxo, sleep tight and don't let the vampires bite XD


	11. James

*Cracks knuckles and smiles at the computer screen* Alright lovely fang fans! I am back! I had writer's block for a few days (around 3 or 4) and now I have an idea! Does anyone hate me for killing Kat and Bonnie? Who knows is Bon-bon will stay dead…;) And get ready for a new OC character! And I picture him to look like Gerard Way...

Oh dedication...

*Drum roll* My dedication is too ForeverVam. She has been a reviewer from the start. Thank you sooo much ForeverVam (Hugs and cookies for you!)

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD as usual and disclaimers are really starting to tick me off. XD

* * *

Chapter 11 - James

_2 weeks later…(from the Klaus killing event)_

Elena sat quietly on the couch, tears staining her pretty face. She wasn't even listening to the TV that was right in front of her. An arm wrapped around her.

"I am sorry, my love." Elijah whispered sincerely as he pushed a strand of brown hair away from her face. She didn't say anything, not a peep. Elijah was starting to worry.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Elijah asked, his fingers tracing her jaw. She only shrugged and lazily turned her head to him.

"Bring Bonnie back. Kill Klaus. Beat Stefan, hell, anything would be nice." Elena muttered just loud enough for Elijah to catch, "Kiss me." Elena said after seeing his expression of shock.

"Really? That's all? I guess I didn't need to do this then…" Elijah smiled grabbing her hand. She raised a brown before walking outside.

All around were tiny, sparkling fireflies that lit up the night sky. A white and red checkered blanket sprawled across the lawn with amazing, succulent food over top of it. Some candles were around the blanket, making it seem like the fire was bigger than anything around.

"Oh." Was all Elena could manage. A slight smirk caught her eye.

She turned to him, "You did this for me?"

Elijah nodded, his hair waving around in the gentle breeze.

"Hmm." Elena said.

"Hmm?" Elijah asked raising both eyebrows at her.

"You're amazing. So amazing, I'll do anything for you." (A/N: Aww )

Elijah's eyes bulge from his sockets, "Anything?" He licks his lips seductively.

"In reason."

"Damn." Elijah said, pounding a fist to the wall. Elena smiled.

"Let's enjoy this."

"Yes" Elijah whispered as he kissed her, "Let's."

* * *

Stefan watched the rain hit the window over and over again. Damon sat in the corner opposite of him, reading a copy of Twilight. There was a smug look clouding his face.

"What's that look for?" Stefan asked, his eyes scanning Damon for emotion.

There was none.

"I can't believe Elena." Damon muttered, his eyes seemed to hold anger and regret now. Stefan tossed his head to one side in confusion.

He sighed, "What do you mean now, Damon?"

"Elena and Elijah, duh." Damon chuckled putting Twilight on the seat beside him. He got up and stretched then retreated to the kitchen. Where Stefan followed like a lost puppy.

"What do you mean, Damon!" Stefan roared. Damon looked surprised by the look on his face.

"THEIR DATING! WHAT ELSE COULD I MEAN!" Damon yelled back. Stefan's mouth basically dropped to the floor.

"What the-"

"SHHHH!" Damon whispered/yelled. Stefan raised his hands in wondering. Damon put a finger to his lips to motion 'SHUT THE HELL UP.'

Damon and Stefan peered around the corner and saw a figure with their back towards them. Then figure was tracing his fingers along Stefan's journal.

"I'm not stupid." A deep, manly voice said aloud. Stefan and Damon shared a look and nodded. They revealed themselves.

The man turned. He had red hair that hung near his shoulders. His eyes were covered by a blue mask. His smile was eerie and seductive. Playful even. He wore dark blue jeans and a grey sports jacket on top.

"Um, hi? If you would mind doing us this deep pleasure, would you mind getting THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Damon asked, his voice rising from polite chit chat to anger. Stefan covered his mouth.

"Do you not know who I am?" The man asked.

"Obviously not, you idiot." Stefan retorted. The brothers shared a kindergarten high five.

"My name is James."

Damon and Stefan made faces that made it clear that they needed more info.

"I am a thousand years old." 'James' played with them. Stefan raised his hand in frustration. Just as he was about to speak, James spoke.

"I'm an Original. Klaus and Elijah's brother. I take it that they are both in Mystic Falls…"

Damon and Stefan shared the same look and thought.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Elena rolled over again. Elijah was tracing his fingers around her stomach, which was bloated from all the food. Elijah laughed as his lips pressed to it.

Elena smiled warmly, "You're amazing."

Elijah nodded and smirked, "Trust me, my skills in bed are a lot better than cooking." Elena gasped and covered her mouth like she had said it.

"PG, Elijah!" She giggled as Elijah sat up. Elijah took her hand and kissed every finger.

"I hope you'll see those skills one day soon."

"Me too…I mean, uh, yeah!" Elena saved. Elijah wrapped his arms around her and let her lay on his chest.

"I wish we could be like this forever." Elena whispered, her voice as soft as an angels. Maybe they could. Maybe they couldn't. Only time would tell.

"I also wish that, my love." Elijah smiled. His teeth nipped at her earlobe and Elena rolled her eyes back in pleasure.

Elijah looked at her, "Elena, do you know of what age I am?"

"No. No, not really." Elena said trying to kiss him again. He pushed her lightly on the shoulders.

"I'm three thousand years old."

"Oh." Elena said without any feeling. "Mom always told be two years older was the limit. I was never very good with rules."

Elena pushed him back down beneath her and Elijah finally gave into her. (A/N: Lucky girl!)

* * *

James took another sip of the Brandy Damon had escorted him too. Stefan's eyes scanned all of James, but couldn't seem to find anything.

"So you're looking for Elijah and Klaus?" Damon asked once James looked comfortable.

James nodded sullenly and stared at the ground, "Yes. And a girl I heard of."

"Damn it! Not everyone has to kill Elena!" Stefan screamed throwing his fist in the air. James looked amused while Damon's face was occupied with an annoyed look.

"Interesting. You have a temper." James noted. Stefan sat down after Damon's malicious glare.

"No. I am not looking for Elena. I am looking for another girl. Her name is Jenna."

Damon looked confused, "Elena's aunt…why? What would you want with her?"

"Easy. Isobel, an old lover of mine and Elena's real mother, wanted Jenna dead. It was her last request before she died. Before she died at the hands of the sun. I am here to kill her and to see my brothers again."

"Damn. For a small town, the death rate is unbelievable." Stefan stated. James laughed quietly and Damon pursed his lips once.

"Well…"

"There is no well, Mr. Salvatore. I will do whatever I please. Please respect that. And if you don't, my fangs are always ready." James chuckled.

James ran from the house at vampire speed.

Leaving Stefan and Damon breathless.

* * *

"Huh…" Elena breathed heavily, looking at Elijah beside her. His outfit was missing, leaving him in his black boxers. Elena was in her bra and boy shorts.

"You're impressive." Elijah chuckled sparing a look at her. Elena was barely breathing and she needed Elijah's blood to save her from death. Elijah laughed again.

Elijah gasped all the sudden and Elena looked over at him, "What!" She asked in worry.

"Please tell me you and Stefan..."

"Yes, Stefan and me-"

"Stefan and I." Elijah corrected.

"Whatever. Yeah, Stefan and I have before. But I wish I hadn't. You were sooooo much better." Elena said as she intertwined her fingers with his. Elijah slipped on his shirt loosely so it just hung there. He got up leaving Elena with a frown.

"Jenna and Alaric just arrived. I should get going before they find me in bed with their little girl." Elijah said with a sweet smile caressing his features. His fingers daintily did up all the buttons. Then he slipped on his dress pants.

Elena took a sip of the water Elijah brought her, "When will you come back? I don't want to fall asleep without you."

"I'll be back when Jenna and Alaric are asleep. Until then, my love." Elijah whispered numbly pressing the kiss to her forehead. She smiled at the waving curtains.

"Goodbye, Elijah. For now…" Elena smiled to herself. She looked in the mirror and decided something.

_I need a shower._

* * *

After her shower, Elena stepped back into her room eagerly hoping to see Elijah.

Instead she saw a man with a blue mask and red hair.

"Who are you?" She questioned looking him up and down.

"You must be Elena…"

"Yeah."

"Elijah's girl…"

"Yeah."

"Good." The man said as one hand enclosed on her mouth while the other wrapped around her waist.

Elena couldn't handle all the pressure, and gave in to the darkness.

* * *

I hope none of you like James :(

I hope everyone still knows that Joseph is mine! BaCk OfF!

And Elijah is free game XD

XxXxXxXxXxX

Well, I _realllllllllly_ hope none of my fans are mad at me for the short break because of my writer's block. But it's over and I'm back on. Thank you all my lovely fans. You are the BEST

Three Questions 

1: Anyone hating on Elijah and Klaus for killing Jenna and Jules? (I'm mad, but I still love me my Originals. )

2: Damon's werewolf bite! Assumations on what will takw place on the Season Finale?

and THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

3: One word to describe this Chapter! If any of you guys put lame...dun dun dun!

LoVe YoU gUyS Until next chapter, I have a tip for you.

If a man with the most amazing smile and blonde hair with a nice British accent asks to come in...

Tell him to get his ass back to me! XD

Night, guys! ~ Olivia


	12. Saraphina

**WTF.**

lol, so uh…SEASON FINALE! **(Spoilers from here on out! Skip if you haven't watched As I lay Dying)** Damon and Elena kiss? Aww. And Katerina coming to his rescue! Wow, Katerina is an evil bitch, I'm glad that she decided to help Damon. She must love him in some way…

Stefan and Klaus.

Klefan. :)

I like that. I like Stefan when he's dirty and blood thirsty. I'm not really loving Klaus for killing Elijah, but hey, Joseph and I will be getting married very soon ;)

_ANNA AND VICKY!_

I have always been Team Anna, so that's the girl I want with Jeremy.

***Spoilers done***

Alrighty fang fans, I have my dedication. And it's a very special one and I'll tell you why.

Love bites when ur a human **(Profile name)**

She reviewed my story and told me that her first TVD fanfic will be dedicated to **me**. Ahh! And I will have my very own character! Yay! Happy dance! :3 lol, thank youuuuuu!

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Klaus. But soon, I will. XD

* * *

Chapter 12 - Saraphina

"Just a taste."

James chuckled darkly as his lips ran over Elena's neck. She squirmed and kicked until she was out of energy and now, she was handing herself over.

_What does he want?_ Elena thought. _What can I possibly do for HIM?_

"I want Jenna dead…" James smiled evilly as his teeth scraped around her neck. She looked at him with wild eyes.

"No! Her and Jeremy are the only family I have left…_please_."

"Sorry, sweetheart. That's how the cycle of _human_ life works." James said, his voice low and his eyes wandering to the door.

Jenna was strapped to a dolly sort of thing, looking pale and scared. Hey eyes were big and tears were framing them. Elena couldn't help but let some tears fall.

"James…please don't kill her!" Elena screamed. She wanted to drive a stake through that filthy son of a-

"Elena." James whispered quietly as he neared Jenna.

"What now?" Elena scowled as James' laugh filled every little air particle in the room.

"When I said dead…"

"Uh huh."

"I meant the life of a vampire."

Jenna was looking around the room, with her eyes getting bigger by the second.

"Jenna…no! No, not a vampire! Please anything!" Elena shrieked, kicking against the ropes that restrained her from helping Jenna and killing James.

James smiled, "Now, Elena. We're going to use your blood for the transformation. If you die, it's really Jenna's fault."

Elena gulped. When all the sudden, the lights gave out.

"What the hell is this! I'm so damn tired of waiting for this moment!" James shrieked. But suddenly, those shrieks of frustration turned into shrieks of pain. Elena and Jenna shared a look of compassion and then turned there eyes to the glass door. Which was blown into itty bitty pieces, scattered across the floor, hitting the two men that rolled Jenna in and James.

All the sudden, a girl walked in, her hands raised in the air as she mumbled some witchy chant.

The girl had blond hair that lay in soft curls around her shoulders. Her olive skin complimented the deep violet purple in the orbs that lay right above her nose. (her eyes :P) Slight freckles made there way across the narrow nose. Elena knew those features...

_Saraphina. _Elena thought breathlessly. "Sara!" Elena then yelled.

Sara didn't look up since she was way too busy taking James out. Jenna was looking around helplessly and Elena was beaming with warmth and happiness.

"I will haunt you for this…" James trailed off as his head burst into flames. **(A/N: R.I.P James :P)**

"Sara!" Elena beamed again. The blond looked up with a smile. Elena was smiling with tears flowing down her face.

The girl walked over to Elena, "Been awhile, eh?" Elena nodded eagerly as she untied Elena and Jenna. Then the two girls threw their arms around each other.

"I've missed you so much, Saraphina." Elena whispered in her ear. "We haven't seen each other for months."

"Well, being a vampire _and_ witch is a little hard for me to make time for friends. While fighting off vampire hunters and old witches." Sara winked. Jenna was still looking scared which was worrying Elena.

Elena turned her head towards Jenna and touched her arm lovingly, "Are you alright?"

"My throat is burning and my head hurts."

"Oh no! I completely forgot about the transition. If you don't drink human blood, you'll die." Elena gasped in horror.

"I can fix that," Sara laughed quietly as she saw Elijah walk in, "Really. I can make her human again."

Jenna smiled warmly, "Thank you…Sara?"

"Saraphina." She giggled like a school girl.

Elijah came running over as he touched Elena's face. "Ah, James took you. I was worried that Klaus had returned. I'm glad you're alright."

"Jenna?" He asked after a few moments of silence, "Saraphina? I'm glad to see that Klaus didn't kill you the first time we all met."

"Yeah…" She trailed off as she took Jenna over to the other side to perform the spell that would de-vampire Jenna.

"Elijah, I am so sorry that-" Elena started. But Elijah's sweet voice cut her off.

"What makes you think I'm upset? I'm upset that James has hurt you emotionally and almost turned Jenna into a vampire. But I'm not mad."

"Oh. Okay." Elena smiled gratefully. They shared a lover's embrace for a minute or two before Jenna came bouncing over along with Sara.

"I'm human! Woo hoo!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

After a while of driving and picking up some McDonalds, Elijah and Elena went to her room.

"I'll be back later. When Jenna and Sara are asleep. Then we'll spend the night together." Elijah whispered when he massaged his lips over her forehead.

"Alright. Don't be too long, alright? I miss you the second you leave."

"I know. I feel the exact same way." Elijah laughed.

Elena nodded silently.

"Should I bring anything over?" Elijah asked sweetly, caressing her face lovingly.

"Eek! Chocolate ice cream, candy and your favorite movie. We'll have a fun sleepover!" Elena exclaimed in joy. Sure it wasn't with Care or bon-bon…

Bonnie.

"Bonnie. I completely forgot about her." Elena let a tear slip. Elijah touched the tear and put it on his tongue. Elena looked at him with a confused façade.

"I can bring her back."

The two lovers turned to see Saraphina standing there. She was wearing long red sweatpants and a blue and black striped tee. Elijah tilted his head as his hand found Elena's.

"Seriously?" Elijah asked with a tint of malice on his voice. She sent him one glare and then laughed.

"Yeah. I can. I will bring her back. I mean, Care, Bon-bon, E and I were best friends. I had to move because of the vampire hunters."

"Alright, little miss snarky. I'll see you when Bon-bon is alive and Elena…"

Elijah bent over and nipped at her earlobe, "I'll see you…_tonight_."

Elena tried not to die in pleasure that moment.

Elijah casually strode out of the room, shooting Saraphina a glare. She shrugged and sat on the bed with Elena. Who was at her happiest right now.

"I can't believe you're back." Elena smiled brightly again. Her eyes dancing with Saraphina's.

"Elena…I have to tell you something."

"What, Sara? What could possibly ruin you coming back?"

Sara bit her lip, "I have a mission. That's why I'm here."

"Uh huh. What is it?"

Sara sighed and then stared into Elena's eyes, "I'm here to kill Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

**O**_M_**F**_G_.

So Saraphina is _love bites when ur a human_'s characters. I mean, come on, she's dedicating a WHOLE STORY to me! I hope you guys aren't mad because of her mission. ;)

So my wedding with Joseph Morgan is coming up guys! I am so excited. Eeek! XD I wonder what will happen when he finds out I cheated with his brother, Daniel Gillies XD lol

I can't believe we all have to wait 3 months for the next episode of TVD…

At least we have stories to read 3 (Mine! XD )

Three Questions? :

1 ~ Has anyone read my new Elena/Elijah story, Passion?

2 ~ Joseph Morgan shirtless :O AHHHHH! SO DAMN HOT.

3 ~ I'm really missing Elijah…anyone else? ;)

Until the next beautiful chapter of If I had you.

Oh! Love bites when you're a human, I hope you like your character and chapter J

Night lovelies. ~~~ Olivia ~~~


	13. Return

Okay, updating rant! I want to wake up tomorrow morning and see 100 emails! JK! I want lots of emails by tomorrow morning when I check, so I am updating the following stories or making:

~ If I had you

~ Fun on Facebook

~ *new story* Obsession (Elijah/Elena)

~ *new story* The Wolf (Klaus/Elena)

~ *new one shot* Dancing with Danger (Damon/Elena)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. And guess what? Joseph and I are getting married tonight, so I am about to own him! Lol (jk…)

Chapter 13 - Return

Elena stared at her old best friend, a sad look framing her face. Her tears were forming in sizes of buckets, pouring like a sweet glass of lemonade. Sara touched her arm.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't be. He cheated on me with Katherine. Go and kill him, it's fine by me. But…I just feel the tiniest sad. I mean, once upon a time, I did love him."

Sara nodded understandingly then she hugged her best friend tight, "I understand. It's hard letting someone go. But you have Elijah and he's a very sweet man, E. You're lucky to have him."

"Wait…how did it happen?" Sara asked after a few long and dreadful moments of silence. Elena shrugged and the beamed.

"Want to hear the story?"

"Yes," Sara smiled now that the tears were fading, "I mean, hell yeah!"

Elena smiled as she pulled her best friend into the flashback.

* * *

_"You came. You came to my rescue. Like a prince and a princess. Like I was stuck in the tower…and you came to save me. But how? Who helped you?"_

_He smiled at her, "The human felt bad after, so she took it out and told me Klaus' plans. I rushed over here the second I was told."_

_"How did you know where I was?"_

_"I smelled you and Klaus. He smells heavily of blood and decay, it's really not that hard."_

_"You saved me." Elena said again, she's dumbstruck._

_"Yes. I got that, Elena." Elijah smiled warmly._

_"Like a princess and her knight."_

_"Hmm-mm."_

_"Well..."_

_'Yes?" Elijah asked worriedly. Is she hurt?_

_"Princesses usually kiss their knights."_

_Elijah gaped. And then slowly, very slowly..._

_A smile crept onto his face_

* * *

_"Huh…" Elena breathed heavily, looking at Elijah beside her. His outfit was missing, leaving him in his black boxers. Elena was in her bra and boy shorts._

_"You're impressive." Elijah chuckled sparing a look at her. Elena was barely breathing and she needed Elijah's blood to save her from death. Elijah laughed again._

_Elijah gasped all the sudden and Elena looked over at him, "What!" She asked in worry._

_"Please tell me you and Stefan..."_

_"Yes, Stefan and me-"_

_"Stefan and I." Elijah corrected._

_"Whatever. Yeah, Stefan and I have before. But I wish I hadn't. You were sooooo much better." Elena said as she intertwined her fingers with his. Elijah slipped on his shirt loosely so it just hung there. He got up leaving Elena with a frown._

_"Jenna and Alaric just arrived. I should get going before they find me in bed with their little girl." Elijah said with a sweet smile caressing his features. His fingers daintily did up all the buttons. Then he slipped on his dress pants._

_Elena took a sip of the water Elijah brought her, "When will you come back? I don't want to fall asleep without you."_

_"I'll be back when Jenna and Alaric are asleep. Until then, my love." Elijah whispered numbly pressing the kiss to her forehead. She smiled at the waving curtains._

_"Goodbye, Elijah. For now…" Elena smiled to herself._

* * *

She told Sara the whole story and Sara was almost in tears of joy. She always wanted her best friend to be happy. No matter who made her feel that way.

"I'm so happy for you." Sara whispered gently, pulling Elena closer. "Even if he is an ass."

"He has nice one, that's for sure." Elena laughed happily. Sara even laughed at the Elijah comment.

"I have to go and make arrangements for the kill. I'll be here tomorrow morning, okay? We'll go out for breakfast and talk about boys and other random crap girls talk about."

"Yeah." Elena smiled, "I'd like that."

Sara left the room with a smile and Elena sitting on the bed with an emotion she hadn't felt for a long time.

And it disappeared as soon as she heard a thick and heavy British accent.

"Sorry, my dear. But you'll have to rearrange your plans."

Elena turned slowly and gulped.

"Klaus."

* * *

Okay, what did you guys think? I think Elena being happy and with her friend was really sweet. Guess she doesn't really like Elijah though…XD How could she not? He's hotter than hell…and I here that's pretty hot J

Oh, Friday is love bites when ur a human's birthday! Happy birthday! Have a good one :)

And to be extra nice, here's a sneak peak of the chapter (it's going to be Elena's POV):

_When I open my eyes, Klaus is sitting in the driver's seat of which the car looks like Bentley. I gulp and he finally takes notice that I am awake._

"_Good morning, doppelganger." Klaus laughs. I sit up straighter to realize the seat belt isn't on. Maybe I could jump out of the car…?_

"_Do not even try, my lovely."_

"_You broken the curse," I said looking him up and down, "What now could you possibly want from me?"_

"_I don't want anything from you." Klaus smiles evilly at me. I raise an eyebrow._

"_I want you. You and I…together." Klaus says and suddenly, I think the world has fallen apart in my hands._

**Wow. Don't worry, Klaus is NOT GOING TO BE NICE. He doesn't love Elena, he wants a new chew toy. And with the curse broken, it's going to be even tougher for Elena to get out without dying.**

Review? Or not to review? I like the first one better :) ~ Dinner time! Olivia ;) ~


	14. Lovers or not?

Fast and dangerous, if you're a Canuck, then roll with us! I love that song! Okay, go on You tube (if you're a Canucks fan! If you're not, skip forward) and look up They R who They R Canucks Parody! It's so freaking funny, I laughed so hard, I almost peed myself!

…

Too much information?

Shutting up now!

Okay, everyone this chapter is done is Elena's POV. EnJoY! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: Still not owning TVD!

* * *

When I open my eyes, Klaus is sitting in the driver's seat of which the car looks like Bentley. I gulp and he finally takes notice that I am awake.

"Good morning, doppelganger." Klaus laughs. I sit up straighter to realize the seat belt isn't on. Maybe I could jump out of the car…?

"Do not even try, my lovely."

"You broke the curse," I said looking him up and down, "What now could you possibly want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you." Klaus smiles evilly at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"I want you. You and I…together." Klaus says and suddenly, I think the world has fallen apart in my hands.

"What!" I screech. Klaus presses a finger to my lip.

"Shh! You'll wake the werewolf up."

"WHAT?" I whisper yell again. Klaus points to the back seat where I see a werewolf sleeping. My eyes bulge out as I turn back to Klaus.

"Why do you need a werewolf? Why do you want me? Why am I -"

"Please shut up. It makes life easier."

I scrunch up my nose and get my fist ready. When I send it forward, he grabs it with one hand and smiles at me, "I need you to start my wampire race."

"…wampire? What is-oh! Werewolf/vampire…no, I won't let you turn me!" I whisper/scream. Klaus eyes me seriously.

"I didn't know I gave you a choice. And no, I'm not turning you," Klaus says. I sigh in relief.

"You have to give birth to a wampire!" He exclaims. I gape at him. He had to be kidding. But by the look on his face, I knew he wasn't.

"Absolutely not. I am not…sleeping with you!" I exclaim after thinking about it. Elijah wouldn't let this happen to me.

Klaus touches my face, "I can compel you. I took your necklace off."

I touch my neck worriedly and only feel bare skin.

"Damn you."

"That doesn't bother me, Elena."

"You know, maybe if your were nice, I would do it for you." I sneered. Klaus just scowled back at me.

"I was nice once…and Elijah took my happiness away from me."

"Why, what happened?" I ask. Klaus sighs deeply and looks at me.

"The original doppelganger. The first. Olivia Petrova."

"_Klaus, stop!" Olivia screamed as Klaus chased her around the garden. Klaus took her from behind, arms around her waist and she screeched in pleasure. They fell on the ground laughing together._

"_Olivia." _

"_Klaus."_

"_I love you." Klaus whispered in her ear. She giggled slightly as she pulled him in for a kiss._

"_I love you too, Klaus." _

_He took her face and kissed it all over, "I need to stop that wedding."_

"_My wedding to Evan Limburg? I know, all I want is you."_

"_Then we'll stop it and run away. I'll turn you and together…we'll be in love. Have kids even. Before I turn you."_

"_I'd love that."_

"_Me too, my love."_

"So how did Elijah steal her from you?"

"He wooed her. She fell for him after our first family dinner together." Klaus says, his face falling to the ground. I touch his arm.

"I'm sorry."

"Every doppelganger seems to like him." Klaus whines. I hold his hand and laugh.

"I'm not sure how I feel anymore."

"Really?" Klaus asks in astonishment.

"Yeah…

I might now love Elijah."

* * *

Oh no! Klaus what did you do! Bad boy! *sprays with water bottle* So everybody, my three questions of the day:

1: Does anyone want to see some more Olivia/Klaus/Elijah flashbacks?

2: Who is really missing TVD…and Klaus and Elijah! (ME)

3: Anyone reading my other stories? Please do!

Now,

**Be good little vampires, and review!**

Love you guys!

~ Olivia ~


	15. The End Is Always The Beginning

OMG, If I had you is ending soon! Better keep reading to cross the finish line!

Love you all.

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. There, last disclaimer for this story!_

* * *

Chapter 15 - The end is always the beginning

After a drive around with Klaus and hearing about all this random stuff; my mind was made up. As I stepped onto my porch, I felt tears run down my already red face.

I slipped my rusty old key into the hole and turned it. Klaus said the end was the beginning. How could I believe that?

How could I believe anything that Klaus said?

When I finally opened the door to my bedroom, Elijah and Damon were sitting together; Damon crying, Elijah sitting quietly.

Damon looked up shocked, "Elena!"

Elijah smiled, "Love, you're back."

"Y-yes," I whimpered, feeling the anger and fear build inside of me, "Damon, would you mind if I talked to Elijah alone?"

"Of course! I'm taking you out later, E!" Damon hollered as he ran joyfully from my room.

I turned to Elijah, "I was with Klaus."

Elijah gaped, "And you're okay? Wow, I owe him one!" Elijah pushed his arms out for a hug but I retracted.

"Elijah…we need to talk."

"Of course we do," Elijah smiled, taking my shaking hand and sitting me on his lap. I gently pushed myself away until my back was against the wall.

"For your safety, I made a deal." I started, getting everything laid out in my head. I didn't know how he would take everything.

Elijah's face grew a look of fear, "What kind of deal, sweetheart?"

"I promised Klaus I would help him start his race…" I trailed off, every nerve in my body electrifying with pain and sadness. This was my final goodbye to everyone I loved and cared for.

"Then I'll come!" Elijah screamed, standing up and stomping his foot, "I won't lose you."

"You have to," I said, taking both of his hands in mine. A cold, shivering feeling spread through me as I squeezed them.

"I love you, Elena…I want to spend my life with you." Elijah whispers, burrowing his head into my shoulder.

I stroked his back intently; this was it. This is where everything would happen. This is what I called being selfish.

I stroked over and over again; his ruffled suit against my frail fingers. As I reached skillfully into my bag, I pulled it out. The white ash dagger, said to kill any Original except Klaus.

I prepared it, aiming right for the heart only from his back. Gently, I whispered, "Elijah, I love you. I always will. But this is our goodbye."

I pushed it into his chest, feeling tiny drops of blood spurt out. A quick gasp and a shriek sent my blood curdling. Before Elijah could grab me, two arms shot out and hooked me into them.

"I'm here," Klaus whispered into my ear. I watched Elijah as his eyes grew wide and sad.

"Klaus…no." He wept, tears falling down his shriveling face.

"Goodbye, Elijah. This is the only way you'll ever be safe!" Klaus said to his brother as he dragged me. I wanted to run back, but I knew it was all over.

Every single thing we'd been through together…every little thing.

* * *

"You're leaving!" Stefan exclaimed as Damon, Caroline and Bonnie cried together. I nodded slowly as Klaus put a hand on the small of my back.

"Let's go, honey." Klaus whispered, taking both of my hands. I smiled at him and slowly exited the Salvatore residence for the last time.

"Parting is suck sweet sorrow," Klaus laughed, opening the door to his Bentley. I slipped in and pulled out my phone, eyes raking over the photo of Elijah and I.

Klaus' words were the only words I would know for the rest of my sad, painful life.

* * *

One more chapter everyone! Then, there will be conflict! Oooh! :D

Review!

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	16. Epilogue

Alright, guys. Last chapter here. There will be an authors note after this, please read it! :)

I love you guys :3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD! (God, that feels good!)

* * *

_Epilogue_

Ten years later.

Elena was most likely with Klaus and a vampire/werewolf. Damon probably stayed single, weeping for her. Stefan and Caroline found love in each other while Jeremy and Bonnie stayed strong.

But somewhere along those ten years, someone awoke.

And slowly, he stirred; trying to remember every little event that passed with his _little human_. Every kiss, every night.

And as he stirred, everything came rushing back.

_Damon._

_Stefan._

_Klaus._

_Elena._

Everyone he cared for or knew.

He slowly sat up, remembering her last words before she plunged the stake into his back that came into his heart. He remembered his brother's pity laugh and her footsteps as they faded away.

And cautiously, he sat up in preparation to go find her. But he needed to clear one thing before he left.

For his last tiny stir, a name came to his mind. His name; his simple, elegant name that made every vampire (except Klaus) fear.

_Elijah._

* * *

So it's over. Except for my authors note which will have lots of stuff in it! Alright everyone, time to say goodbye to If I had you. :)

But one word that everyone must respond to:

_**Sequel?**_

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	17. Author's Note

It's done. If I had you is done. I know it took forever to be done but it is. And I am very happy with the ending. If you're not…well, you're not! :D

So things I would like to say.

1. If you crave more writing, I have tons of stories in the making right now. There is a KlausxElena story and a Facebook story if anyone is interested. And soon, there will be another ElijahxElena story. :)

2. I'd like to give shout outs for my every-chapter-fans:

**- forbiddenluv**

**- the dark euphie**

**- SavannahVictoria**

**- Nightlark**

**- foreverVam**

**- THUNDER BRAT**

**- .passion**

**- joe-damonfan**

Without you guys (and everyone else) I couldn't have done this story. Thank you so much! :D

3. One word that everyone MUST answer:

_**Sequel?**_

_TONS OF LOVE ~ Olivia_


End file.
